COMPENSACION
by Lodigesia
Summary: La relacion entre kurogane y Fai ha cambiado y ahora ellos deberan definir sus sentimientos.
1. Una visita inesperada

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de lo personajes me pertenece, son completamente de las CLAMP.

**Atención: **este es un fanfics yaoi, si no les gusta el género salgan inmediatamente de aquí.

**COMPENSACION**

Aquel día fue lo suficientemente extraño, ahora aunque él mismo no lo pudiera explicar había intervenido en la vida del rubio y sabía que la había cambiado y con ello también había cambiado la suya, por lo tanto aunque no lo quisiera, ambos estaban unidos en un lazo de sangre y su posición con respecto a esta relación lo hacia sentirse vulnerable.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que dejaran Tokio X y ahora estaban en Infinito, las cosas habían cambiado en el grupo y cada uno de ellos se hallaba en un estado emocional muy confuso. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que iniciaran el viaje y ahora nadie sabía bien hacia donde iban realmente.

Kurogane se dio la vuelta en al cama en que yacía y se recostó de lado, de espaldas a la puerta. No podía dormir. Había pensado demasiado en la renuencia de Fai para con él durante las ultimas semanas y a decir verdad parecía sólo una escaramuza para evitar enfrentar la realidad y eso ero lo que mas odiabas del mago, su actitud era irritante y errática, tal vez lo único que tenia que hacer era zarandearlo y golpearlo muy fuerte para que entendiera y admitiera que él tenia la razón: LA VIDA ERA LOS MAS IMPORTANTE.

Desde el día en que Fai se había convertido en un vampiro, cuando despertó y le dijo:

"Buenos días Kurogane", el ninja supo que ya no volvería a ver al Fai de antes.

Fai siempre había sido un tipo extraño pero en cierta forma eso lo hacia interesante, por decirlo menos y esa era la razón por la que debía ser vigilado. Era evidente que encerraba algún secreto y la magnitud de éste debía ser tan grande como para desear evadirlo constantemente, por ejemplo: la relación con aquel sujeto ¿Ashura? y la naturaleza de la misma era algo que debía ser por lo menos truculento ¿Qué tipo de relación habrían tenido esos dos y porque evidentemente Fai le tenia miedo?

Esas cosas por supuesto no le incumbían, pero era algo que lo atormentaba hacia tiempo, por alguna razón que él mismo no se explicaba quería entender al rubio y se decía a si mismo que era un mero interés científico o algo así, Fai era realmente una criatura rara. Pero de todas formas eran compañeros para bien y para mal y era lógico que hubiera actuado de la manera en que lo hizo, después de todo así actuaban los camaradas y ellos eran precisamente eso ¿no es así?

Kurogane había estado sumido en sus pensamientos mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño sin mucho éxito y no se percato que alguien había invadido la privacidad de su habitación, se hallaba tan absorto que solo se percato del hecho cuando sintió el hundimiento del colchón en que yacía, pero su reacción no fue nada lenta y por seguridad ahora dormía con su katana a su lado y le tomo menos de un segundo desenfundarla y enfrentarse al intruso con intenciones de partirlo en dos,

Era Fai, Kurogane sólo se detuvo a un centímetro de su cuello, pero el rubio no parecía sorprendido y por el contrario se hallaba como en una especie de trance observando el vació, a Kurogane poco le faltaba matarlo, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

**-! Que carajo haces aquí!-**Fai solo miraba al vació; luego como si hubiera despertado de un apacible sueño lo miro a los ojos:

**-Lo siento-** Fai parecía al borde del llanto.

**-! No vuelvas a hacer eso jamás!** - Pude partirte en dos- Kurogane coloco la espada en su funda y se sentó al borde de al cama a un metro de Fai**- ¿que quieres¿Tienes hambre?**

**-Lo siento Kurogane-** Fai lo miraba con un rostro completamente inexpresivo pero su único ojo reflejaba lo contrario- **siento todo lo que he hecho, pero sobretodo siento que ahora también tú estés involucrado en esto, por favor perdóname.**

**-Shss-** el ninja quería restarle importancia al momento - lo que esta hecho, hecho esta, así que mejor cállate.

**-Si… pero-** Fai parecía querer discutir ese punto pero no reunió el valor así que mejor se quedo callado.

Se quedaron en completo silencio durante algunos minutos que parecían eternos. Cada uno estaba pensando algún argumento que invalidara al del otro paro sin mucho éxito. Entonces Fai hablo:

**-Pienso que debo compensarte Kurogane-** al oír esto, Kurogane solo arqueo aun más las cejas "¿que diablos tenia en la cabeza este mago loco?, no había una forma de compensar "esto", y en todo caso, el no necesitaba, ni quería una compensación." Fai volvió a hablar:

**-Has hecho algo por mí y creo que debo hacer algo por ti.**

**-Eso no es necesario.**

**-Pero yo quiero hacerlo- **había un brillo inusual en el único ojo del mago y no parecía que se rendiría fácilmente.

**-Ja¿Y que se supone que puedes hacer por mi?** – Kurogane quería terminar aquel incomodo momento y sobre todo quería poder dormir, esa misma mañana tendrían que jugar aquel "ajedrez" y necesitaban descansar y relajarse y eso era algo que no habían hecho en varias semanas; en todo caso no como Dios manda.

Fai se acerco a Kurogane hasta sentarse exactamente a su lado y coloco su mano derecha sobre el muslo del ninja, este de la impresión dio un respingo.

**- ¡Que diablos te pas...! -**Pero su protesta fue prontamente acallada por la otra mano de Fai que se poso sobre sus labios.

La mirada de sorpresa de Kurogane se volvió casi de pánico por lo que hizo a continuación el mago: se hinco de rodillas entre las piernas del ninja y rápidamente empezó a desatar el nudo de los pantalones del nipón. Era tan hipnotizante lo que hacia el mago que Kurogane pronto se encontró a si mismo completamente excitado y con una impaciencia extraordinaria de que esto continuara, levanto sus caderas para que se deslizaran sus pantalones y con sus dedos apretó las sabanas por debajo de él.

Con la mano derecha Fai tomo el miembro semierecto del ninja, Kurogane casi salto de la impresión ,Fai por su parte empezó a estimularlo deslizando su mano de arriba a bajo, Kurogane no pudo reprimir un profundo gemido, Fai coloco sus labios en el centro de placer del nipón y allí fue que éste perdió la noción de la realidad, ya nada le interesaba, el mago bajo su boca e introdujo el miembro tanto como podía, tirando y repitiendo el movimiento, pausadamente al principio para ir incrementando la velocidad poco a poco, Kurogane ya no intentaba controlar sus gemidos y estos se habían vuelto constantes, coloco su mano derecha sobre la cabeza del rubio y estrujo su cabello, mientras tanto el de Celes tocaba con sus delgados dedos los testículos del nipón y su lengua se deslizaba húmeda a lo largo del miembro del ninja y lamía la puntan con deleite. Kurogane creía morir de tanto placer, sentir esa lengua prodigiosa y esa boca húmeda era demasiado, el cosquilleo entre sus muslos que producía el roce del cabello de Fai era lo único que lo hacia saber que esto era real. Kurogane no pudo soportar más:

**-Fai...noo...ahhhh….-** en un quejido ronco Kurogane expulso su esencia, no podía verlo pero sentía como el mago bebía con devoción lo que había eyaculado.

La mente de Kurogane quedo por algunos momentos en blanco, no quería abrir los ojos, quería quedarse así, en un estado físico tan perfecto, pero sabia que tendría que enfrentarse a la realidad y también temía lo que encontraría una vez que abriera los ojos. De cualquier forma quedarse así no era una opción y los abrió con lentitud.

Fai tenia los labios muy rojos, y era evidente que también se hallaba muy agitado, aunque no parecía en lo más mínimo incomodo. Kurogane no era capaz de decir nada, no sabia que decir de todas formas. Soltó el cabello del rubio casi con miedo. Fai empezó a incorporarse, solo entonces Kurogane noto que el rubio estaba excitado, tomo su muñeca aprisionándola, tal vez era necesario devolver el favor, pero Fai trato de safarse del agarre con determinación

**-No kurogane, seguiremos en desventaja-**Fai intento alejarse, pero el agarre de Kurogane era poderoso.

**-Si no te quedas, seguiremos en desventaja-** el ninja halo a Fai hacia él, el mago intento soltarse pero era evidente que era una batalla perdida considerando que moría de ganas por quedarse, en su intento de escapar ambos terminaron en el suelo a la orilla de la cama, Kurogane sostenía a Fai por la espalda y por algunos momentos sólo se podía oír la respiración agitada de ambos.

Las manos del ninja cobraron vida propia y empezó a buscar la manera mas rápida de desvestir al rubio, y este a pesar de su excitación no parecía ayudar mucho, Kurogane decidió que sólo necesitaba desvestirlo lo necesario para continuar, bajo los pantalones del mago e introdujo un dedo por su entrada, Fai estaba muy excitado pero eso no evito que emitiera un quejido de dolor, pronto se acostumbro a la intromisión y deseaba con afán a que el ninja continuara:

- Ahhh…hazlo Kurogane,…ahh…!hazlo ya!-Fai realmente estaba muy deseoso y empezó a empujar sus caderas contra las yemas de los dedos del ninja gimiendo y lloriqueando de placer ya no podía esperar más:

**-Ahhh…por favor…hazlo-** pero a Kurogane no le gustaba que le dijeran que tenia que hacer y mucho menos como.

Entro en Fai sin demasiadas ceremonias, el de Celes emitió un ruido de dolor, pero no pudo quejarse por mucho tiempo porque el ninja había empezado ya a moverse y cada estocada era mas rápida que la anterior y el placer había inundado a ambos al punto que no hacían ningún esfuerzo por reprimir los ruidos de placer que emitían y que amenazaban con despertar a todos en la casa, Kurogane solo podía sentir la deliciosa estreches de su amante y los exquisitos ruidos que este hacía, quería llenarlo todo, poseerlo todo, ser todo para este mago loco que estaba debajo de el, mordió la nuca del mago y lamió su oreja ya no soportaría mas:

**- Eres delicioso...Fai.**

**- Ku…ro..g...ahh...por …fa…Ahhhhhhhh-**una fuerte honda de placer invadió todo el cuerpo de Fai, y arqueo la espalda con deleite ensuciando parte de su ropa y el piso mientras sentía a Kurogane continuar sus embestidas. Con una última estocada Kurogane se vino segundos después, invadiendo con su esencia el cuerpo del mago y quedándose así dentro de aquel delgado cuerpo por algunos minutos que parecían eternos.

Todo había sido muy rápido, y muy violento, en la habitación solo se oían los ruidos de dos respiraciones que poco a poco se acompasaban , Fai no sabia que hacer no sentía ganas de levantarse, deseaba quedarse así, en los brazos del pelinegro para siempre.

**-Ahora SÍ estamos a mano-**Kurogane no sabia que más decir. En la oscuridad de la habitación que los envolvía, ambos se quedaron así, abrazados pensando en lo que deparaba el futuro de esta relación a partir de ahora.

Lodigesia

Nota. Este es mi primer fanfics, así que por favor no sean muy duras conmigo, me temo que en mi sicalíptico cerebro era mas fuerte pero el intento se hizo. Acepto gustosa criticas (constructivas por favor).


	2. Cavilaciones

**Disclaimer: **ninguno de lo personajes me pertenece, son completamente de las CLAMP.

**Cavilaciones**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Kurogane y Fai habían pasado la noche juntos; el ninja no sabia que hacer en esta situación, aunque entendía que las reglas del juego habían cambiado, no sabía cuales eran las implicancias exactas y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. No sabia que significaba lo que había pasado entre el mago y él, ni si volvería a repetirse, pero la idea de que eso pasara la daba vueltas en la cabeza, aunque era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

El día anterior no había sido necesaria discutir con el mago sobre su nueva situación, habían tenido que jugar aquel dichoso "ajedrez" y les había llevado más trabajo de lo usual así que los cuatro habían terminado exhaustos; lo suficientemente exhaustos para pensar sólo en dormir. Kurogane había percibido algún cambio en la actitud de Fai, ya no se hallaba tan frágil como hacia 2 noches, pero tampoco se veía demasiado alegre, era mas bien una especia de actitud desafiante.

Ahora el ninja se hallaba en su habitación sentado en una silla de su pequeña habitación puliendo su espada, sentía cierta incomodada física. El mago ése no se había alimentado desde hacia una semana y era como si en verdad, al ser él su presa, su cuerpo respondiera a las necesidades del vampiro, era una sensación extraña, aunque no del todo desagradable, como una especia de cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo; la primera vez que Kurogane pudo percibir aquello en verdad se había alarmado, pero a estas alturas ya sabia que significaba: Fai tenía hambre y era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que viniese a alimentarse.

◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵◙❵

Fai estaba recostado boca abajo sobre su cama, moría de sed pero no quería ceder ante sus necesidades tan fácilmente, era una necedad y él lo sabia, pero eso no significaba que se dejara controlar por sus instintos. Además no sabia muy bien en que estaba pensando el ninja y no quería ser él, el que de buenas a primera le dijera algo así como: " tu me das tu sangre y yo a cambio te doy sexo, bien?", de sólo pensarlo se le retorcía el estomago ante la crudeza de aquella proposición, por él eso estaba bien y después de todo era un intercambio que el mismo Kurogane parecía haber encontrado conveniente, pero el sexo conlleva a veces no solo sexo y Fai no sabía en que punto se hallaban ellos, parecían estar en una zona gris.

La opinión de Kurogane no había sido muy clara y él temía la respuesta un poco más que a la pregunta. Aun no entendía como habían llegado a este punto, pero los recuerdos del como habían terminado aquella noche lo embargaban.

▲௖▲**Flash back▲**௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲

_Kurogane lo abrazaba desde su espalda, ambos sudorosos y cansados, Fai podía sentir el aliento y la respiración agitada del ninja sobre su cabello, todavía lo sentía dentro de él y no sabia que hacer a continuación. "**Ahora sí estamos a mano**"; sí, Fai suponía que en efecto lo estaban, así que se levanto de un tirón que hizo a ambos estremecerse. Kurogane que se hallaba arrodillado tuvo que sentarse ante aquel abrupto movimiento. Fai estaba un poco dolorido, Kurogane no había sido demasiado amable aunque eso no importaba. El mago se coloco correctamente los pantalones y amarraba las tiras con cierta parsimonia mientras miraba allí sentado al ninja y que a su vez sólo miraba el piso; después de unos minutos Fai decidió que lo mejor era irse, camino hacia la puerta y antes de cerrarla la dio las buenas noches a secas al ninja, pero este no respondió y tampoco levanto la vista. Cuando Fai cerro la puerta se recargo sobre ésta cerrando los ojos." **Eres delicioso Fai**"; una opresión en el pecho se adueño de él, quería quedarse allí un momento, esta no era la primera vez que la decían algo así, pero sí la primera en que había disfrutado escucharlo. Unos segundos después de esta reflexión, escucho ruidos del otro lado de la puerta y se alarmo, temía que Kurogane saliese y lo encontrara allí, pero también deseaba con el corazón en la mano que el ninja apareciera, lo encontrara, abrazara y le dijera quien sabe que, algo que solucionase todo. Sin embargo la primera sensación fue más apremiante y se dirigió a su habitación con prontitud. No, era mejor dejar las cosas así_

▲௖▲End flasback**▲**௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲

Ya era hora de alimentarse, era algo que Fai no podía evitar y era algo que definitivamente ya no podía aplazar; necesitaba beber para tener energía y Kurogane era el único que podía saciar esa sed.

El mago se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la habitación del nipón. Toco una vez la puerta y la abrió.

**-¿Ocupado?-** Fai asomo su cabeza esperando encontrar a Kurogane despierto, aun era muy temprano para irse a dormir.

**-No-** la respuesta del ninja fue cortante, pero solo le hecho un rápido vistazo antes de continuar con su espada. Kurogane sabia mas o menos para que había venido el mago pero no quería servirle en bandeja de oro lo que venia a buscar.

Fai por su parte no espero a que le invitase a entrar, ingreso a la habitación y se recargo de espaldas sobre la pared cruzándose de brazos, observando al nipón. Durante algunos segundos había estado tentado a sentarse sobre la cama pero no considero que eso fuese muy prudente. Durante algunos minutos Kurogane continuo con lo suyo hasta que la insidiosa mirada de Fai empezó a incomodarlo, decidió que debía ceder esta vez.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Nada, yo solo….-** el único ojo de Fai tenia una mirada harto significativa.

**-Hmmg… -**Kurogane bufo con desgano, se tomo su tiempo, coloco junto sus implementos de pulido sobre la mesa en la que estaba trabajando antes de hablar.

**-Bien… ¿entonces?-**tomo la espada y se hizo un corte en la muñeca, la sangre empezó a salir de su cuerpo.

Eso era todo lo que Fai necesitaba, su cuerpo respondía instintivamente, el olor de la sangre era demasiado exquisito para permanecer quieto. Los cambios que experimentaba Fai no se reducían a los físicos sino que su naturaleza cambiaba, se sentía más alerta, en una actitud claramente agresora con respecto a su presa; se arrodillo en el suelo y tomo la muñeca del ninja con avidez.

Kurogane podía percibir la sensación de succión que ejercía la boca de Fai; cerro los ojos tratando de no pensar, los hechos de hacia dos noches hacían el acto demasiado lascivos.

Cuando Fai se hubo satisfecho soltó la muñeca del nipón y se paso los dedos por la comisura de la boca para o ensuciarse.

Kurogane recupero el aplomo y con su otra mano oprimió su muñeca lastimada, ya no sangraba pero había cierto dolor en la zona. Se sentía un poco mareado, Fai había bebido un poco mas de costumbre.

El mago se sentó en el suelo y se recargo esta vez en una de las patas de la mesa flexionando ligeramente las rodillas. Era muy agradable lo que producía la sangre en su cuerpo, era tan vigorizante, tan sublima que no pudo evitar emitir un débil suspiro.

**-¿Donde están los niños?-**Kurogane no sabia que mas decir para acabar con ese silencio.

**-¿Que quieres saber? ¿Quieres saber su estamos solos?-**una sonrisa extraña se formo en el rostro del rubio, una sonrisa entre desafiante y burlona. Su único ojo aun tenía ese aspecto felino que revelaba que su naturaleza vampira estaba todavía activa.

**-Idiota- **esto no pintaba bien para Kurogane.

**-Están en la otra habitación con Mokona-** Fai seguía mirándolo con una actitud extraña **– y entonces ¿que quieres hacer conmigo Kurogane?**

**- Si aprecias en algo tu vida no juegues conmigo.**

**-¿O si no que?-** Fai estaba provocándolo.

Kurogane sabia que un Fai vampiro era muy diferenta a un Fai normal, el primero se comportaba más desafiante, seguro, talvez incluso un poco cínico, pero era le segundo con quien él había intimado: El verdadero, si es que había una verdadero en toda esta historia.

Fai estaba allí expectante, para él, las reglas eran simples pero no quería ser el que tomara la iniciativa. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue retornando a la normalidad, era solo cuestión de esperar. Kurogane no era el tipo de hombres que huyen de sus problemas y esta no iba ser una primera vez.

**-Fiuu… parece que se me paso la mano esta vez ¿no?-**esbozo su habitual y engañosa sonrisa

**-No hagas eso-**Kurogane lo miro fastidiado**-¿que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?**

**-Todo depende de que quieras hacer ahora, Kurogane. **

**-No se que hacer ahora, ése es el problema.**

**-No parecías muy dubitativo la otra noche sabes?**

**-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que me busco-** Kurogane sabia que era un golpe bajo pero era demasiado orgulloso para ceder en esto.

**-Eso es cierto, pero tú estabas de lo más dispuesto.**

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, de un salto Kurogane tomo a Fai de la solapa de la camisa y lo elevo en vilo golpeándolo contra la mesa, su paciencia tenía un límite y Fai la había sobrepasado.

**-Eres un idiota-**el ninja tubo que hacer un esfuerzo para no caerle a palos allí mismo, acerco su rostro al del mago y le hablo en un tono más bajo, pero no menos amenazador **–si quieres algo entonces dilo, pero no me vengas aquí con el papel de victima por que no te va, si viniste esa noche era porque tú querías venir y no ve vengas con esa porquería de la compensación.**

Lo había tomado tan de sorpresa que Fai no se resistió, se quedo con un rostro de sorpresa ante la violencia de Kurogane que con la misma impetuosidad con que lo había agarrado lo soltó de un empellón contra la mesa haciendo que de esta cayeran algunos objetos; se alejo unos pasos de Fai esperando algo, una respuesta sincera, algo que lo hiciera saber que Fai era real, porque si Fai quería sexo estaba bien pero ese asunto de presentarse ante él como si Kurogane fuese una especia de pervertidor era ridícula y el no iba pisar el palito. Después de unos momentos, Fai hablo con una voz muy queda.

**-Estaba ebrio-**

**-¿QUÉ?**

**-Estaba ebrio….esa noche, cuando vine: yo estaba ebrio. De todas formas eso no importa, no importa el porque vine, sino lo que paso cuando vine-** Fai tenía la camisa arrugada y las manos apretando el borde de la mesa y miraba el piso.

**-A mi me importa-**Kurogane no sabia que decir ante semejante mentira. Fai no había estada ebrio, por que de haberlo estado Kurogane estaba seguro que lo hubiese echado, pero estaba cansado de Fai, de que no le dijera nada, ni lo que quería ni lo que no y él estaba harto de intentar adivinar.

**-Vete.**

Fai no necesito oírlo dos veces, se incorporo y camino hacia la salida, pero ante de cerrarla sentencio:

**-A ti no te importaron mis razones entonces Kurogane, así que no tiene porque importarte ahora.**

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación. En cierta forma había dicho la verdad, una verdad a medias, pero Kurogane no necesitaba enterarse de todo, si le pudiese elegir tampoco querría saberlo.

▲௖▲**Flash back▲**௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲

_Fai estaba bebiendo su quinta copa sentado en la barra, había ido solo al bar, últimamente lo prefería así, al otro lado de la barra estaba un tipo moreno bebiendo; algo de ese tío le llamo la atención, le recordaba al nipón, no precisamente su físico sino algo en sus gestos. Noto la mirada insistente del tipo ese y lo vio levantarse con claras intenciones de abordarlo, Fai se apresuro a pagar la cuenta y salio del local antes que eso pasara, no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con nadie._

_Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa absorto en sus pensamientos por un callejón solitario tuvo la clara impresión de no estar solo, el tipo del bar lo había seguido. Fai giro sobre sus pasos y el tipo se acerco._

_**-¿Porque tan tímido lindura? **–no era un hombre feo pero sí bastante vulgar-**tu y yo podemos divertirnos un rato rubito-**con sus manos intentó tocar el cabello del mago pero éste lo detuvo en el aire._

_**-No gracias-**tal vez era el alcohol pero Fai se sentía particularmente belicoso, sin embargo logro controlarse e intento proseguir su camino dándole la espalda._

_De repente sintió un poderoso agarre a la altura de su brazo y esquivo por poco un puñetazo, el hombre no lo soltó._

_**-Creo que no he sido claro, yo me quiero divertir un rato**-su mirada era lujuriosa y su aliento insoportable._

_Fai le aplico una llave y se soltó, pero el tipo era bueno peleando y trato de golpearlo con el puño, por muy poco Fai esquivo el golpe lanzándole una patada al estomago de su oponente, luego otra hasta dejarlo en el suelo, una rabia ciega y desconocida se apodero de su cuerpo y empezó a lanzarle golpes por donde cayeran, de repente reacciono, y se detuvo horrorizado ante lo que estaba haciendo, el hombre se hallaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, sangrando._

_De un salto Fai se alejo de él y se hecho a correr, estaba muy alterado "¿QUÉ HABÍA HECHO?" ¡PUDO HABERLO MATADO!", ¡NO! ÉL NO ERA UN ASESINO, ÉL NO ERA ASÍ….ya no era así", y entonces recordó que en estos mismos momentos había involucrado a los demás con sus problemas, sus amigos: la pequeña Sakura syaorn , incluso Mokona se preocupaban por él y sobre todo Kurogane que había arriesgado demasiado por salvarlo, eso no era justo, por que había sido su culpa no era justo para nadie ._

_Cuando Fai llego a la casa la encontró silenciosa y a oscuras, era ya muy tarde, se sentía un poco embotado, pero era una sensación que nada tenia que ver con la bebida, empezó a caminar con lentitud cuando de repente vio la puerta del cuarto del ninja, no pudo resistirse a entrar, era una cosa que quería hacer. Pasara lo que pasara, quería remediar este asunto de la única manera que se le ocurrió._

▲௖▲End flasback**▲**௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲ ௖▲

Esa era la razón por al que había llegado al cuarto de Kurogane y en ese estado tan deplorable además, no obstante sus intenciones habían sido claras.

Mas tarde, aquella misma noche, cuando Fai se dirigió a la habitación del nipón, encontró la puerta con llave, pero no tuvo el valor para tocar. Y para cuando regreso a su habitación, entendió que tendría que revaluar sus motivos o en todo caso admitirlos. No se entero, que dentro del cuarto estaba un muy afiebrado ninja, con una mano en la perilla, incapaz de abrir la puerta por razones muy parecidas a las de él.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

**Nota**: Me anime a continuar, porque la verdad es que deje un final demasiado abierto, aunque me temo que este capitulo no tenga lemon, supongo que lo pondré el en siguiente capitulo.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y por favor continúen haciéndolas.


	3. Alguien tiene que ceder

**Nota: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, es enteramente de la Clamp  
Advertencia: este es un fic del tipo yaoi, si el género no es de su agrado podría resultarles contraproducente por lo que les recomiendo salir y salvarse**.

**ALGUIEN TIENE QUE CEDER**

Hacia una semana ya desde su enfrentamiento, pero ninguno de los dos era capaz de hallar sus respuestas, además el hecho de vivir juntos hacia las cosas mas difíciles. De no ser por los niños y porque sus preocupaciones no se limitaban a ellos mismos el ambiente se hubiese vuelto insostenible.

Todos tenían problemas: Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane e incluso Mokona estaban reevaluando su situación. Durante su viaje ciertamente habían pasado por momentos difíciles, pero incluso entonces habían logrado permanecer unidos y por supuesto que también habían experimentado momentos de verdadero gozo y felicidad, no obstante era como si todo aquello hubiese sido vivido por otras personas. La incertidumbre con respecto al futuro estaba presente y algo entre los miembros del grupo se había roto inquebrantablemente.

Fai trataba de reconfortar a la princesa pero entendía que ella estaba librando una dura batalla por decidir que debía hacer, que era lo correcto por hacer, él podía comprender eso perfectamente porque era exactamente de la manera en que también se sentía, aunque conociendo a Sakura era muy probable que ya hubiese tomado una decisión a deferencia de él.

Kurogane también pensaba y mucho, desde su pelea se había enfrascado en razonamientos cada vez mas tortuosos: "_sus motivos"_, sí, el también debería tenerlos, Kurogane había arriesgado su propia integridad para salvar al mago, aunque éste no le había pedido ayuda, muy por el contrario. El orgullo lo había llevado hasta ahora a repetirse a si mismo hasta el cansancio que lo había hecho porque eran compañeros y aliados, pero en este punto no estaba ya tan seguro que esa hubiese sido la única razón, pero no quería escarbar más en su cabeza acerca de cuales eran los verdaderos motivos. En una mirada retrospectiva de su relación, no se habían llevado bien al principio, no podían existir dos personas más diferentes y sin embargo, aun con todas esas diferencias era con ese mago con quien tenia una relación mas estrecha, incluso antes de convertirse en su presa, cierto que con Syaoran (el otro Syaoran) había empatizado más, pero era mas bien del tipo de relación paternal. Con Fai las cosas eran diferentes, Kurogane sabia que sentía por el mago algo diferente, el rubio podía ser muy irritante a veces y todo el tiempo se mantenía con una mascara de mentiras que lo hacia muy difícil de tratar, pero a Kurogane le gustaba ser le el único capaz de dilucidar entre tanta farsa algo del verdadero Fai, notaba que lo vigilaba un poco mas que a los niños pero hasta entonces no había interpretado eso como algo mas que una precaución. Hasta hacia muy poco Fai había sido lo suficientemente inteligente y astuto para evadir sus preguntas y cuestionamientos, pero no había podido disfrazar del todo sus sentimientos y sin embargo había sido autosuficiente, cosa que había cambiado ya, Kurogane pensaba que si él estuviera en la posición del rubio se sentiría igual o peor , depender tan abiertamente de alguien debía ser humillante.

Había llegado el momento de ceder, pero para un hombre como él, tan orgulloso, no era fácil y Fai tampoco colaboraba para que lo fuese.

Como sea, Kurogane había tomado una decisión y era muy simple: _"si no podían volver atrás del todo al menos debían intentar quedar como antes de su encuentro sexual"_. El ninja era un hombre decente y no iba ha transgredir los deseos de nadie.

Esa tarde fue Kurogane quien busco al mago, debían poner las cartas sobre la mesa, porque la situación se había tornado ridícula y el estaba más que harto, Kurogane deseaba a Fai, pero deseaba saber también ¿qué quería el rubio? Toco la puerta de su habitación dos veces antes de escuchar desde adentro un "pasen".

Entró, las cortinas estaba cerradas por lo que la habitación se hallaba en penumbra aun cuando eran las cuatro de la tarde. Fai estaba echado de lado sobre su cama mirando

hacia la ventana y de espaldas a la puerta, pero no se volteo por que sabia sobradamente de quien se trataba. El japonés no sabía como comenzarse discurso, quería sonar amable sin ser condescendiente y ninguna de las dos cosas le salía bien, él no era exactamente un hombre de palabras.

**-Necesitamos hablar-**realmente el ninja esperaba una recepción más ávida, pero Fai permaneció quieto por algunos segundos que se le hicieron eternos y ya empezaba a temer que estuviese dormido, cundo al rubio emitió un suspiro antes de repetir:

**-Necesitamos hablar-**en efecto era hora de hablar.

Kurogane se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella, de espaldas al mago, era mas fácil así, para ambos, apoyo los codos sobre sus muslos, esto no estaba saliendo como lo esperaba. La casa estaba en silencio, Syaoran y Mokona habían salido a comprar comida y Sakura se hallaba en su propia habitación descansando, todo parecía tan pacifico.

**-No tienes que compensarme; lo que paso entre nosotros no volverá a repetirse así que mejor será olvidarlo y seguir adelante.- ¡**ya estaba, no había sido tan difícil después de todo. Hasta que Fai hablo:

**-¿Seguir adelante¿A donde¿Tú lo sabes Kurogane?**

**-No interesa a donde, estamos juntos en esto y permaneceremos juntos hasta el final- **_"que preguntas mas tontas**",**_ jamás habían sabido a donde, pero eso no los había amilanado, por supuesto que los objetivos del viaje habían cambiado, pero nunca habían sido muy claros en el sentido que ni siquiera sabían que pasaría cuando lo cumplieran, si alguna vez lo cumplían. Kurogane aun quería volver a su hogar pero ahora estaba al tanto de que eso solo ocurriría cuando la princesa de Clow lograra alcanzar su destino. Ése había sido el destino que al él mismo le había tocado, la razón de la muerte de sus padres, la razón por la que había conocido a Tomoyo y por la que ella lo había enviado aquí, nada era una casualidad, por que no existen las casualidades sólo lo inevitable. _"¿Era también inevitable haber conocido a Fai e involucrarse así con el?"_

Fai había escuchado a Kurogane con interés y no pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa triste: _"juntos",_** eso** estaba por verse, pero decidió que lo mejor era enfocarse en su problema en particular.

**-¿Realmente no quieres que vuelva a pasar?-**Fai procuro desproveer de cualquier tono sórdido a su pregunta, no estaba tratando de provocar al nipón, solo quería saber.

**-¿Tú si??-**Kurogane nunca había estado más expectante por una respuesta

**-_Sí_, yo si quiero-**sentencio el ojiazul sin una sombra de duda.

Kurogane solo atino a cerrar los ojos, no sabia si eso era algo bueno o no pero por alguna razón su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma más que exaltada, respondió en casi un murmullo:

**-Bien, yo también quiero.**

**-Vaya hasta que al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo**

**-Sí, así parece**

¿Eran realmente tan importantes los motivos? Las personas se van a la cama por muchas razones: placer, lujuria, aburrimiento, soledad y claro también amor…las personas afortunadas lo hacen por amor. Aunque desconocía en que categoría figuraban ellos.

**-¿Y entonces?-**Fai decidió que quería arriesgarse, giro su cuerpo topándose con la espalda del ninja y sostuvo su cuerpo en sus codos.

Había todavía un pequeño asomo de duda, Kurogane quería hacerlo, pero le hubiera gustado conocer en que categoría figuraba; concluyo que era preferible tomar las cosas con calma. Tal vez era mejor olvidarse de análisis y ceder ante sus propios ímpetus porque al menos ahora conocía la postura del rubio y en definitiva era un acuerdo conveniente para ambos.

Recordó de repente que Fai no se había alimentado en una semana y aunque su cuerpo reflejaba las necesidades del rubio, él las había ignorado y ahora que lo veía bien Fai parecía estar pensando en lo mismo.

**-Es preferible que bebas algo primero**

Fai no pudo evitar reír, era una consideración que no había esperado, pero que de repente se la antojo muy oportuna.

**-En verdad eres un caso perdido Kurogane.**

Se arrodillo sobre la cama mientras tomaba la muñeca que el ninja le ofrecía, sus ya familiares cambios empezaron a manifestarse y hundió sus dientes en la piel del nipón rompiéndola y haciendo que emergiera el liquido vital.

Había sido mas doloroso de lo usual porque era la primera vez que Fai lo hacia con los dietes; Kurogane lo observaba con cierto embelezo mientras el otro bebía, era y nunca lo había podido negar, algo extremadamente sexual.

Cuando se sacio, Fai aun sostenía la mano del japonés, estaba muy exaltado y percibía con claridad que Kurogane se hallaba en el mismo estado, sus miradas se encontraron en una conexión poderosa y erótica, era una sensación extraña, como cuando se esta a punto de lanzarse de un trampolín al agua, ese momento previo a un hecho inevitable. Acerco su rostro al de Kurogane, tan cerca que el nipón podía percibir el aliento y el roce de esos labios que viajaban por sus mejillas pero que no se atrevían a besar, sentía también el latir desaforado de su propio corazón y no pudo contenerse mas , de un salto giro su cuerpo abrazando la delgada cintura del rubio anulando el espacio entre ellos, procurando tocar todo, estar en todas partes, sus manos cobraron vida y trataron de desabotonar la camisa del mago que empezó a ayudar en la tarea.

**-Ahh...rápido Kurogane…date prisa**

**-Tranquilo-**Fai era muy impaciente, pero al ninja no le gustaba que lo dirigieran, él sabia lo que quería y sabia además como obtenerlo, abrió la camisa sin sacarla del todo y sus manos viajaron libres e impacientes por entre la ropa del mago _"¡Dios, su piel era tan suave y su tacto tan exquisito!"_

**-ahhh…-**el estremecimiento de aquel delgado cuerpo era tan incitante.

De repente el pelinegro dio un respingo de dolor: Fai había introducido el rostro sobre su cuello dándole una pequeña mordida, ya no podían controlarse más, hasta que algo horrible ocurrió, algo que los dejo helados:

**-¡SAKURA, FAI, KUROGANE YA VOLVIMOS A COMER!**

Era la voz del manju, Syaoran y Mokona habían vuelto antes de lo previsto y se oían ruidos en toda la casa.

Se separaron como si hubieran recibido una fuerte corriente eléctrica ¡¡los niños no debían saber de esto¿ Que les dirían?, ambos estaban evidentemente excitados y esa no era la forma de presentarse a comer. Trataron de tranquilizarse, Fai se colocaba correctamente la camisa y por el sonido que se acercaba era evidente que lo habían venido buscar, a si que se adelanto:

**-¡YA VOY MOKONA, SOLO UN MOMENTO, YA SALGO!**

Kurogane se había puesto de pie, ya se sentía un poco mejor y giro a ver como Fai se paraba a su lado dispuesto a salir pero antes de abrir la puerta volteo a verlo con una sonrisa lujuriosa:

**-Si yo fuera tu Kurogane, no le pondría seguro a mi puerta esta noche.**

Salio sin mas, dejando a un cabreado Kurogane preguntándose en que momento había cedido a su libido. No había vuelta atrás porque el no quería dar vuelta atrás, por las razones que fueran el quería continuar con esto, Fai y él eran amantes y ya no había vuelta atrás

►►►►ِ♣►►►►ِ♣►►►►ِ♣►►►►ِ♣►►►►ِ♣►►►►ِ♣►►►►ِ♣

Nunca una espera se le había hecho tan larga y definitivamente jamás había estado mas ansioso por alguien, su cuerpo sudaba y se estremecía de anticipación, le molestaba dejarse controlar por sus instintos, pero al mismo tiempo era algo que disfrutaba.

En efecto había tenido otros amantes, pero nunca había deseado a nadie con la misma desesperación, con la misma necesidad. Era gracioso pensar como hacia sólo algunas semanas el concepto que tenia de Fai hubiese cambiado tan radicalmente, que de ser un idiota se hubiese convertido en el objeto de sus deseos.

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Fai estaba frente a él y de un brinco Kurogane se incorporo de la cama y se situó frente a él a solo unos centímetros. Era la primera vez que lo veía así de cerca, Fai era mas bajito pero incluso eso lo hacia mas atractivo.

**-Pareces muy ansioso Kurogane- **Fai tenia que estirar el cuello para observarlo bien y ese estúpido parche no lo ayudaba mucho

**-Cállate**

Kurogane retrocedió sentándose en el borde de la cama y de un tiron jalo a Fai sobre él, no le sorprendió que el peso de Fai sobre sus muslos fuese casi insignificante, empezó a desabotonar los pantalones del rubio con impaciencia, Fai se retorcía pero empezó a juguetear con los cabellos del nipón, oliéndolo y halándolo, Kurogane introdujo una mano aviesa entre los pantalones, buscando el miembro ansioso de Fai.

**-Ahh... –** Fai casi se cae de la impresión, Kurogane sonrió triunfante, saco la mano y saco rápidamente la camisa del rubio, su cuerpo, aun en la penumbra de la habitación era hermoso, delgado pero de músculos definidos y tonificados y con una piel suave y blanca. Acaricio los cabellos del rubio y le saco la liga que los ataba, Fai se dejaba hacer.

-**Parece que te gusta lo que ves –**Kurogane había empezado a acariciar sus hombros con delicadeza, parecía estar esperando por un permiso. Fai se lo concedió parándose y sacándose los pantalones correctamente luego se arrodillo en el suelo desabotonando los pantalones del nipón, intento tocarlo pero Kurogane lo detuvo de los brazos, lanzándolo con brusquedad sobre la cama. Fai esperaba impaciente, Kurogane se desnudo y subió a gatas a la cama, sobre el cuerpo dispuesto de su amante, beso su vientre y empezó bajar sobre su cuerpo en un recorrido de besos huérfanos y pequeñas mordidas hasta sus muslos.

**-Kurogane… umh…nooo- **Fai se retorcía, esto no era algo para lo que estuviera preparado.

**-Relájate.**

Kurogane beso su miembro con delicadeza, mientras Fai no cabía en si mismo, sujetaba las sabanas con presteza y rindiéndose al fin abrió las piernas, Kurogane no hizo otra cosa que sonreír y con su lengua daba pequeñas lamidas.

**-Ahh…kuro...esper...-** estaba tan cerca que casi muere cuando Kurogane lo dejo para lanzársele encima sin piedad. **-no…eso no es justo-**Fai sudaba profusamente y su mejillas estaban completamente ruborizadas.

Kurogane se acomodo sobre el delgado cuerpo del rubio estaba extremadamente excitado y sus miembros se rozaban de una manera muy tentadora, mientras ambos al unísono empezaron a moverse para aumentar ese divino contacto, Fai abrazo al ninja mientras se sujetaba a su cuello y sus amplios hombros con firmeza, Kurogane descendió su mano para tomar el miembro muy erecto de Fai frotándolo con un ritmo constante e intenso, Fai lloriqueaba con su boca muy cerca de la oreja del nipón.

**-Kurogane….!ahhh...sigue- **levanto una pierna para enredara con la del japonés haciendo que se frotaran con los candentes movimientos que hacia el ninja haciendo que este acelerara los sus movimientos. Fai no pudo mas**-¡Ahhhhhhh…!- **conun ultimo gemido y un empuje sobre la mano del ninja expulso su esencia. Kurogane sin dejarle pausa lamió con sensualidad su cuello. Fai estaba lívido pero pronto se recupero, ambos cuerpos estaban sudorosos y podía sentir con claridad la excitación del nipón, bajo su mano en búsqueda del placer de Kurogane que respondió a ese tacto con un pequeño gruñido de placer, su mano era delgada y de dedos largos pero extremadamente virtuosos en estas cosas, exprimía y frotaba con completo dominio s de la situación

**-Ven…ven Kurogane. **

Kurogane encima suyo empujaba sus caderas contra esas manos prodigiosas, unos segundos después el también se venia en un pequeño gemido mientras arqueaba notoriamente la espalda. Su expresión de completo éxtasis era en cierta forma de una vulnerabilidad que Fai jamás había visto en él, se derrumbo encima de su amante antes de apartarse para no aplastarlo con su peso, ambo estabas extremadamente sucios y pegajosos pero excepcionalmente satisfechos.

Al fin ambos habían recuperado algo de compostura, recostados uno junto al otro todavía cansados. Después de unos minutos Fai se incorporó con claras intenciones de marcharse.

**-No tienes que hacer eso sabes?-**tenia reparos a que Fai se quedara pero Kurogane sentía que era necesario.

**-Esta bien así, mañana debo levantarme temprano-**Fai sonrió, pero congelo su sonrisa por la mirada desaprobatoria que le lanzo el ninja.

**-Como quieras-**así iban a ser las cosas, ambos eran amantes, pero además eran compañeros y debían respetar los deseos del otro.

Fai buscaba su ropa con lentitud, deseba en el fondo, un pretexto para permanecer mas tiempo con Kurogane pero al mismo tiempo era conciente de que este momento determinaría el tipo de relación que tendrían; una cosa era fornicar y otra muy distinta era hacer al amor con alguien, y por el bien de ambos deberían limitarse al sexo. Cuando estuvo completamente vestido y listo para irse de despidió:

**-Hasta mañana…la pase muy bien Kurogane.**

El ninja miraba al techo y solo oyó como se cerraba la puerta sin contestar. Era muy sórdido su asunto con Fai, pero innegablemente lo había disfrutado. Era mejor no pensar demasiado en esto por que sólo acarreaba cargos de conciencia y preocupaciones, lo mejor era sólo disfrutar, el tiempo habría de decir que les deparaba de esta relación en el futuro.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lo confieso, he tenido muchos problemas con este capitulo, falta de inspiración pero le juro que ya no doy mas, así que por favor perdónenme y dejen sus reviews de todas formas, me parece que el próximo capitulo será mejor ya lo empecé y hasta ahora estoy satisfecha. Hasta pronto.**


	4. Desarmados

**Nota: como ya saben los personajes de Tsubasa no son míos sino de las Clamp **

**Desarmados**

**-¡¡Hey!!!-** lo había agarrado de improviso-**¡¡No Kurogane los niños pueden escuchar!!**

**-Entonces no hagas ruido-**Kurogane decía esto mientras trataba de atrapar a Fai contra la pared de azulejos y con manos hábiles retenía el jabonoso cuerpo del mago. Eran las seis de la mañana así que todos dormían, no había moros en la costa que los interrumpieran. Todavía.

**-¿Sabes que esto es peligroso, verdad?-**

**-Sí**

No era una queja .Fai nunca hubiese creído que Kurogane fuese tan apasionado; no sólo lo era, sino que también era muy atrevido, casi al roce de la perversión, y eso era algo que el rubio había descubierto alborozado que le encantaba, a tres semanas de llegar a su acuerdo habían desarrollado esa complicidad que solo poseen los amantes.

Kurogane besaba el cuello de Fai que estaba mojado y tibio, le gustaba ese cuello y tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando sintió la mano del rubio bajando por su cuerpo y buscando ansioso su miembro- **Nghn**-gruñio con placer cuando el rubio empezó a estimularlo pero tomo la mano del rubio y la planto contra la pared.

Fai lo miraba con una mirada lujuriosa sabia que a Kurogane le gustaba tomar el control.

Kurogane descendió lentamente sus manos hasta las nalgas del rubio y este a su vez mordisqueaba su pecho, ambos estaban muy impacientes pero deseaban alargar estos momento en lo que fuera posible, de pronto Fai se sobresalto cuando sintió uno de los dedos del ninja dentro de él, frotando y moviéndose con insistencia.

**-Ahhhh-** su grito no era exactamente de dolor, el hábil dedo del ninja había tocado su próstata, una vez que eso sucedía ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no podía contenerse ni negarle nada a su amante.

**-Shhh, no tan fuerte te escucharan**

**-Rápido…hazlo-**Fai respiraba agitado y el agua no lo ayudaba mucho, se aferraba con fuerza al cuello del ninja, éste a su vez introdujo otro dedo que hizo estremecer al mago que tubo que morderse los labios para no gritar.

**-Estas muy apretado Fai…relájate-**Kurogane hablaba en su oído, su respiración contra su oído era tan caliente como esos dedos, ninguno de los dos podría contenerse mucho mas. Cuando se acostumbro a la intrusión de los dedos empezó a agitar las caderas en una petición muda, podía sentir con claridad el miembro erecto del ninja, estaba demasiado impaciente ya no le importaba el dolor ni nada lo quería adentro y lo quería ¡Ya!

**-Por favor…**

**-Dime que es lo que quieres**

**-Tu...ahhh sabes…**

**¿Me quieres adentro?**

**-Siii….**

Kurogane bajó su cara, hundiéndola profundamente en el pelo rubio y húmedo, lamiendo en la piel del cuello de Fai, el mago sólo estiro el cuello con sumisión, de pronto, Kurogane saco los dedos.

**-Nooo-**Fai lloriqueaba frustrado**-por favor**

No tuvo mucho tiempo par quejarse, sintió la fuerza descomunal del ninja sobre sus caderas levantándolo en peso e incrustándolo contra la pared, de una fuerte embestida Kurogane entro en su cuerpo reclamándolo como suyo. Fai cerró los ojos con fuerza, no llevaba el parche pero la mitad de su cabello tapaba su rostro, abrió la boca en un grito mudo, sentir a Kurogane era un placer indescriptible.

**-¿Te gusta esto? **

**-Ahhhhhh…**

**-Shhh…silencio**

Fai ya no podía pensar, sólo sentir, sentir las manos del ninja en todas partes, su cuerpo dentro de él, siendo atrapado por esos brazos, ya no podía pensar coherentemente, ni hablar, odiaba llegar a ser tan vulnerable pero en los brazos del ninja no podía evitarlo sabía que seria capaz de cualquier locura en este estado y ya no le importaba nada.

A Kurogane le encantaba reducir a Fai a un estado de necesidad tan básica, tan primitiva, en donde no había remordimientos, ni confrontaciones, en donde el mago era suyo y de nadie mas, pero si Fai era suyo, entonces él también le pertenecía al mago, al menos en momentos como este. Fai estaba como enloquecido.

**-Kurogan…**

Sintió la mano del nipón sobre su boca impidiendo que gritara, esa mano protectora era providencial por que estaba seguro de hacer despertar a todos. Kurogane estaba en él, con él, para él y no podía pensar en nada más. De repente la voz de Kurogane se colaba en su oído:

**-¿Eres mío?-**Kurogane le destapaba la boca sólo un poco mientras continuaba con un ritmo implacable -**Respondeme… ¿eres mío? **

**-Umh…por fav…**

**-¡Contesta ¡–** era una demanda fría , perversa pero de repente un demonio de había adueñado también de la razón del ninja, quería oírlo, quería saber que no había nadie mas, que el era el único que jamás habría nadie mas, Fai era suyo, él lo quería todo, no sólo su cuerpo, no sólo una revolcada con el rubio, lo quería todo**-¡dilo!**

**-Siiii-**Fai no podía pensar con claridad

**-Dilo**

**-Yo…ahh mmmh-** Fai hacia esfuerzos denodados para no gritar, para intentar pensar pero su orgasmo era inminente**-soy…ahhh…tuyo **

**-¿Solo mío?**

**-Siiiiii…Mmnp-** ya no se contuvo mas, expulso su esencia sobre el estómago de su amante arqueando la espalda y confiando en l agarre de Kurogane, y mordiendo su propia mano para acallar sus gemidos.

Esos eran los momentos que le encantaban a Kurogane, las manifestaciones de gozo de Fai en el orgasmo eran exquisitas y amaba saber que él era el causante de tanto placer, él solo podía pensar en colmar a Fai, sosteniéndolo con fuerza hasta que él mismo segundos mas tarde y con una ultima embestida también alcanzaba el orgasmo dentro del cuerpo delgado d su amante y reprimiendo un gruñido sobre el cabello rubio y mojado del mago.

Ambos estaban demasiado agitados, las piernas del ninja temblaban por haber sostenido el paso de ambos y el agua chorreaba sobre ambos sobrecogiéndolos, necesitaban recordar respirar, Fai no podía creer lo que le había dicho, de pronto le sonó tan ridículo que su sonrojo se intensifico, Kurogane decididamente no pensaba en nada. De pronto se miraron a los ojos con complicidad y empezaron a reír como si hubieran hecho una gran travesura, pero el ninja se puso serio, tomo el rostro de Fai entre sus manos y éste lo miraba nervioso, de improviso Kurogane hizo algo que hasta ahora no había hecho: lo beso. No en los labios si no en el parpado del ojo sano Fai que se sobresalto, pero le sostuvo la mirada, deseaba de pronto con tantas gana ser besado en los labios pero el ninja le respondió con otro beso, esta vez en una de sus azoradas mejillas, era un beso tímido, inseguro, que no tenia nada que ver con la personalidad del ninja. De pronto un pequeño toque en la puerta los sobresaltos:

**-FAI -SAN ¿YA TERMINO?-** era la voz de la pequeña Sakura. Seguramente ya era tarde.

**-¡SI SAKURA- CHAN YA SALGO!- **Fai había salido del trance

Ambos estaban alterados, un beso era algo muy personal y que no necesariamente esta vinculado al sexo y este era su caso, cierto que lo que Fai había dicho a Kurogane durante el sexo había sido dicho, pero de pronto parecía algo mas. Esto se estaba tornando peligroso. Se enjuagaron rápida y maquinalmente sin hacer ningún comentario y minutos después salieron en silencio y a hurtadillas para que los niños no hicieran preguntas incomodas, pero la mismo tiempo ellos ya tenían algunas bastante incomodas para si mismos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era hora de jugar ajedrez. Aunque duchos en la lucha, dependían de la fuerza mental de Sakura para desarrollar su propia fuerza. Durante las semanas previas habían logrado derrotar a muy variados contrincantes pero las instancias del juego pronto llegarían al tope y entonces los retos serian mayores.

Después de lo de la ducha esa misma mañana, tanto Fai como Kurogane se sentían un poco extraños, Fai estaba un poco triste e incluso tenia un aire un tanto melancólico mientras que Kurogane se sentía un poco culpable, su tácito acuerdo dejaba implícito que los sentimentalismos en su relación salían sobrando, era sexo lo que compartían _¿Por qué entonces deberían cambiar eso? _Kurogane era un hombre apasionado en todo lo que hacia, y eso por supuesto incluía el sexo, pero procuraba que Fai estuviese cómodo con él, cierto que le gustaba llevarlo al limite pero notaba que Fai no le gustaba abandonarse por completo y a veces era incluso un poco huraño, no aceptaba quedarse a dormir y él ya no intentaba persuadirlo por respeto a sus deseos.

Y empezó la lucha, los oponentes de turno eran unos tipos bastante corpulentos, cuyo maestro era un anciano con cara de sicario, eran eficientes y metódicos y se enfatizaban en una técnica disciplinada, además su sincronía como equipo les aportaba mucha fortaleza. Kurogane como siempre asumió el reto con vehemencia, además de él Syaoran también era bueno peleando y había practicado bastante, al igual que al otro Syaoran, Kurogane le había asesorado en cuanto a su técnica y se había convertido en una pieza importante del equipo, por su parte Fai era más defensivo, su estilo, aunque muy eficiente era el de esperar un error del oponente antes de asestar sus golpes, además el dominio que tenia de su arma era definitiva.

Era una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y ambos equipos iban muy parejos, Kurogane asestaba golpes certeros y su contrincante solo podía defenderse sin embargo era un hueso duro de roer, Syaoran luchaba con un tipo alto que portaba una especia de sable y en ciertos momentos lograba ponerlo en verdaderos aprietos; pero entre todos ellos era Fai quien mantenía una lucha enfrascada y salvaje , su oponente era extremadamente veloz y sus reflejos eran perfectos, no cabía espacio para el errores por el que los cometiera perdería algo mas que la pelea, el tipo usaba una especia de alabarda con dos ganchos cruzados, un arma muy eficiente bien empleada y este sujeto la empleaba tan bien que era como un extensión de su propio cuerpo, Fai esquivaba golpe tras golpe y eso no le daba demasiado espacio para lanzar los suyos propios, desde su posición podía sentir la concentración y la fortaleza de la princesa: _"NO PODIA PERDER"._

Fai había perdido algo de ventaja y ahora retrocedía de a saltos intentando hallar un punto vulnerable en la defensa de su adversario, nada, el sujeto lanzaba golpes certeros y Fai solo podía retroceder, su arma ahora era un objeto inservible por que la distancia entre ellos era ínfima y la maniobrabilidad de la misma era peligrosa. De pronto por un momento fugaz tuvo un titubeo y el arma opositora se lanzo veloz por su presa.

**-¡FAI –SAN! -**Syaoran reacciono con estupor y el grito hizo que a Kurogane casi se le caiga el mundo.

Fai no logro evadir el golpe, un par de centímetros mas y lo habrían destazado pero no le dio de lleno y termino con un corte sangrante en el costado, la fuerza del lanzamiento había dejado con cierta falta de control a su rival y eso era todo lo que Fai necesitaba, de un salto retrocedió y lanzo al mismo tiempo su arma cuyas cadenas se enredaron implacables alrededor del cuerpo del su contrincante, la suerte estaba echada. Kurogane y Syaoran respondieron a esto como a un desafío y en menos de cinco minutos sus rivales también estaban fuera de carrera, habían ganado.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

De vuelta en casa, Sakura se despidió con tristeza, sentía mucho la herida de Fai, pero este no dejo que lo curara y por el contrario fue el quien la mantuvo optimista y la insto a descansar.

No era nada grave, además una de las ventajas de ser vampiro era una rápida recuperación. Cuando todos se fueron a dormir solo quedaron Kurogane y él en la sala.

Ambos estaba en silencio, mientas Fai preparaba algunos implementos para vendarse la herida, Kurogane sentado en el sillón lo observaba con detenimiento.

Había tenido miedo. Por un instante que le pareció eterno había temido por Fai, de repente la idea que algo malo le pasara, de que lo lastimaran o que muriera lo había petrificado e incluso ahora sentía esa desesperación en el pecho. Era lo mismo que había sentido en Tokio X, un terror que no había conocido ante, un terror que se manifestaba como un dolor en el pecho, como una piedra atorada en el diafragma. Ya no podía mas consigo mismo, debía hacer algo por que de lo contrario se volvería loco, necesitaba desahogarse, era completamente necesario, debía admitir un verdad que acababa de surgir, que siempre había estado allí y que él había estado muy ciego o muy orgulloso para verlo, era hora de rendirse:

**-Te amo-**cerro los ojos cuando lo dijo. Eso era, amaba a este mago idiota, como o porque había llegado a este punto no lo sabia, pero imaginar de pronto este viaje y aun esta vida sin el mago le era insoportable. Oyó el sonido de cosas que caían.

Fai estaba estupefacto, había dejado caer algunos objetos, tenía una mirada de estupor. Allí estaba. Había esperado toda su vida para que alguien le dijera esas simples palabras, para que alguien lo amara, que ahora que llegaba no sabia que hacer. ¿Como podría él...¿Qué se supon...? Kurogane no era capaz de mentirla o lastimarlo a propósito, pero realmente no sabia que responder ante semejante declaración, sentía toda la cara ardiente y trato de continuar con lo suyo con manos trémulas.

**-¿Acaso no me oíste? Dije que te a…**

**-Te oí-** no quería oírlo, Fai respiraba con dificultad**-¿Qué se supone que diga?**

**-No lo se-** la voz de Kurogane era autoritaria y molesta. Nunca en su vida se hubiese imaginado en esta situación, y ahora aquí estaba, rogando ser escuchado. Atendido. Complacido.

**-¿Por qué?-**no hacían contacto visual, era muy difícil nada mas permanecer en la misma habitación.

**-No lo se-**el ninja sonada casi derrotado.

**-Debe haber una razón.**

**-¡NO LO SE!**

**-Estas loco Kurogane**

**-Los se-**Kurogane levanto la mirada , Fai estaba parado de costado sosteniendo con fuerza un poco de algodón, mirando su algodón como si fuera la cosa mas fascinante del mundo, estaba completamente azorado y daba la clara impresión de tener ganas de echarse a correr.

**-Hoy lo entendí…cuando ese tipo casi te da. No tienes que decir nada Fai, pero no quería tenerlo dentro de mi.**

**-¿Como puedes…? quiero decir ¿porque tú…?-**Fai aferraba con fuerza su algodón**-¿acaso puedes vivir sin tus respuestas acerca de mi¿Con todas mis mentiras?**

**-Eso es exactamente lo que yo me pregunto.**

Kurogane se levanto del sillón y se dirigió con lentitud hacia el mago, pero Fai retrocedió con la mirada en el suelo y con un gesto de la mano lo detuvo

**-Yo no… yo no puedo…perdóname…**

Salio retrocediendo torpemente a su habitación y cerro la puerta antes de derrumbarse en el piso y llorar amargamente, se sentía desgarrado por dentro pero por sobre todas las cosas se sentía asustado.

En la sala Kurogane observaba la puerta por la que había huido Fai, por hoy era mejor dejar las cosas así. El sabia ya que era lo que sentía y su conciencia de repente estaba muy aliviada pero era Fai y sólo Fai quien tenia que buscar en su interior las respuestas con respecto a Kurogane y sobretodo con respecto a si mismo y en eso el ninja no podía intervenir, mientras no fuera el mismo Fai quien se valorara y se quisiera a si mismo un poco tampoco dejaría entrar a alguien. Era la decisión de Fai, la pelota estaba en su cancha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, ya se que nuestro Fai esta un poco alterado pero la verdad es que creo que al pobre le falta un monton de autoestima(con lo mucho que nosotras lo queremos) , me parece que en uno mas y se termina yeehhhhhhh, al fin, por favor déjenme sus comentarios**.**Lodigesia**


	5. SI

**SÍ **

Es extraño como cuando una verdad inconfesable parece asfixiarnos toda esa sensación desaparezca con una simple declaración, es maravilloso porque luego, todo lo que queda es solo un desahogo.

A una semana de su descarnada confesión , Fai no le había contestado , Kurogane no impacientaba , era mejor darle tiempo al tiempo, porque presionar demasiado no solo seria cruel si no también peligroso, sabia de antemano que Fai necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden tanto o mas que él mismo, el mago era una persona con demasiados cosas ocultas y él mismo se preguntaba si podría vivir con la incertidumbre, estaba enamorado y eso en cierta forma lo fastidiaba porque lo hacia sentir vulnerable , pero se sentía libre, asumir sus sentimientos le había dado una lucidez acerca de así mismo excepcional y de pronto comprendía demasiadas cosas con respecto a sus actos pasados, la idea de vigilar al mago, de ayudarlo, de arriesgarse por él y el simple hecho de enojarse por sus excentricidades no eran otra cosa que sus propias negaciones, había sido victima del orgullo, pero ahora más que nunca sentía una gran serenidad y tenia la fuerza mental y física para asumir los retos que vinieran con una templanza que no hubiese creído posible hacia solo unos días, sentía que, independientemente de la respuesta de Fai, él era libre, el rubio le había preguntado el porque y el como pero para el nipón eso ya no era importante, se ama porque se ama, esas cosas no tienen pies ni cabeza y si alguien las encontrara probablemente podría elegir dejar de amar pero esa no es aun una opción

En el lado opuesto se hallaba Fai, desde que Kurogane declarase sus sentimientos, el rubio se había empecinado en sus reparos, durante este tiempo ya no habían intimado, la sola idea le parecía descabellada.¡si tan solo Kurogane hubiese continuado como hasta ahora!, Fai se sentía satisfecho con lo que habían llegado a tener: sexo, la sola idea de estar cerca de Kurogane había sido maravillosa, pero a pesar de ello, en el fondo de su mente sabia que quería mas, que necesitaba más, la pregunta que lo torturaba era¿él realmente merecía mas?

Existían tantas cosas de si mismo que no le gustaban, tantas cosas que sabia que a Kurogane no le gustarían, que el hecho de que éste lo amara lo asustaba porque uno puede vivir con indiferencia e incluso con desprecio de alguien a quien quieres, pero no con su odio o peor su lastima, esa dos cosas son algo que no te dejan vivir, son como una llaga perenne en el corazón y que te impiden vivir.

Porque _sí_, efectivamente, Fai amaba a Kurogane y precisamente por ello era necesario apartarlo.

Además realmente no importaba su respuesta por que él no podría hacerlo feliz¿que se suponía que podría depararles un futuro juntos? si Kurogane continuaba empecinado en sus pretensiones lo único que Fai pensaba que podría ofrecerle seria desesperación e incluso la muerte. Kurogane por supuesto no sabia nada de esto pero Fai lo sabia demasiado bien y eso le bastaba ¿qué mundo podría albergarlos de los problemas y las suspicacias?

Fai sabia que debía hallar una salida, por el bien de los dos debía hacer entrar en razón la ninja, pero algo en su interior, talvez esa parte egoísta que todos poseemos sentían una dicha y un regocijo casi pueril, alguien en esta vida lo amaba, a él, una persona con tantos defectos, con tantos secretos; hacia algún tiempo se había dicho a si mismo que estaría listo para morir cuando eso pasara pero ahora que había llegado ¿realmente deseaba morir?

En toda esta confusa situación la única persona con la que sentía cómodo era con la pequeña Sakura, Fai la quería y sobretodo la respetaba, la fortaleza y confianza que había adquirido a lo largo del viaje eran algo en verdad admirables, quería serle útil, apoyarla en lo que pudiera e intentar con todas sus fuerzas ayudarla a ser feliz, Sakura poseía una sensibilidad excepcional y era la única con la que se sentía en paz, Fai podía comprende perfectamente sus estados anímicos y ella a su vez no ponía ningún reparo en el mutismo del rubio, pero si lo animaba a que fuera honesto consigo mismo.

Fai había decidido dar un paso al frente y enfrentarse de una ves por todas con Kurogane, lo que saliera de esta discusión era incierta pero no se puede vivir huyendo toda la vida y en este punto en particular simplemente se había tornado imposible.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Esa noche como no hacia desde ya una semana se dirigió a la habitación del nipón a medianoche, encontró como siempre la puerta abierta y con todo el valor que pudo reunir la abrió. Allí estaba él, inesperadamente despierto y alerta, sentado sobre una silla bebiendo sake. Fai debía empezar con la defensa de su caso y debía hacerlo con corrección y firmeza.

**-Hola-**Fai aparentaba serenidad pero sentía las piernas débiles y su corazón daba tales tumbos que le sorprendía que no los escuchara el ninja.

**-Hola-**Kurogane dejo el vaso a un lado, debía estar en extremo concentrado porque algo le decía que era ahora o nunca.

**-Puedo pasar**

**-Ya estas adentro-** el ninja tuvo que darse una patada mental¿porque no podía evitar sonar tan rudo? Una sonrisa apacible apareció en le rostro de Fai, Kurogane era Kurogane enamorado o no. Entro con algo de lentitud y se sentó en el borde de la cama de frente al nipón cruzando las manos en un gesto de evidente nerviosismo

**-¿Es verdad…es verdad lo que dijiste el otro día Kurogane?**

**-Sí**

Esa contestación era sin duda la pura personalidad de Kurogane: decidida, tanto que Fai no pudo reprimir un movimiento de sus manos y el salto de su estomago hasta la garganta. Debía mantenerse firme, no ceder, pero la tentación de hacerlo era cada vez más creciente.

**-Pensé que quizás habrías cambiado de opinión**

**-¿Porque habría de hacerlo?**

**-No lo se, tal vez lo pensaste mejor, tal vez te confundidse por lo del sexo, que se yo?**

**-No estoy confundido**

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, no era un silencio incomodo por el contrario era mas bien un respiro, Kurogane no sabia muy bien aun a donde quería llegar pero sabia que ahora su propia felicidad dependía directamente con la del rubio, no iba a rendirse pero el rubio era tan obstinado que debía actuar con prudencia, lo que era todo un reto para él dado su carácter impulsivo.

**-Es que no me lo esperaba**-Fai habló casi en un murmullo

**-No me preguntes porque ni como Fai, porque no lo se.**

**-No iba a preguntar, pero no lo entiendo, yo no podría hacerte feliz**-era una declaración determinante

**-Sh...Eso a mi no me importa-**era mentira, pero Kurogane se la permitió, sí le importaba porque después de todo nadie quiere sufrir, pero vivir con ese tipo de temores tampoco es nada bueno.

**-Eres más terco que una mula Kurogane **

**-Ja ¿mira quién lo dice.**

**-Temo que algún día lo sabrás, sabrás todo acerca de mí y entonces ya no quieras mas Kurogane –**Fai acababa de expresar lo que era uno de sus temores más constantes.

**-Yo no te quiero por lo que has hecho, te quiero por lo que eres realmente**

Fai sonrió con suspicacia, Kurogane estaba en extremo ruborizado.

**-¿Y que se supone que soy?**

**-Solo un ser humano supongo.**

**-Vampiro -**corrigió Fai con cierta sorna, aunque sentía unas ganas terribles de llorar.

**-Y yo tu presa**-la mirada del nipón era tan calida y al mismo tiempo tan determinada, no era Fai quien tendría que hacerlo feliz si no él y estaba mas que dispuesto a intentarlo.

Fai no pudo contenerse mas , toda la presión que tenia acumulada por dentro y que era como un tumor creciente y agotador ya no pudo contenerse mas, el llanto llego como una sucesión natural, estaba enamorado y no quería perder eso, no quería perder a Kurogane .

Trato de cubrir con sus manos su rostro lloroso, no quería que Kurogane lo viese en ese estado, se sentía tan patético, se levanto para macharse pero sintió la fuerza descomunal del ninja reteniéndolo de los brazos

**-NO…No quiero que me veas así**

**-BASTA -**trataba de sostener el cuerpo de Fai que se debatía entre la vergüenza y la debilidad dando tumbos intentando escapar pero una debilidad inusual se había apoderado del cuerpo del rubio, sus piernas se sentían débiles, Kurogane lo sostuvo fuerte mientras evitaba que se cayera, como consecuencia ambos terminaron sentados en el suelo mientras Kurogane lo abrazaba y trataba de trasmitir con ese contacto todo el amor que sentía, toda la seguridad que necesitaba, se sentía horrible, con unas terribles ganes de llorar también, por haber desatado todo este dolor en el rubio, enterró su nariz en el cabello del mago, mientras lo sentía llorar y convulsionar en sus brazos.

Poco a poco la tensión en el cuerpo del rubio fue amainando, también lo hizo el agarre del ninja que empezó a acariciar el cabello de Fai, le gustaba ese cabello, el mago había sido la primera persona con ese color de cabello que había conocido, al principio le pareció muy raro pero ahora no podía imaginarse a Fai de otra manera, no podía concebir a Fai de otro modo en ningún sentido a decir verdad.

Pasaron algunos minutos que parecían eternos hasta que Fai empezó a sentirse mejor y se sintió capaz de encarar nuevamente al japonés, se sentía extraño, con una sensación de bienestar y de incertidumbre al mismo tiempo. Su voz sonaba lejana.

**- Lo siento**

**-Esta bien, a veces es bueno llorar.**

**- Kurogane el amor no basta…he oído que no basta**

**-Pero vale la pena. **

**- Si eso dicen…nadie me había amado antes, es muy extraño.**

**-¿Que es extraño?**

**-Todo supongo, es una sensación agradable y extraña.**

**-Sabes? no es tan difícil quererte, tienes tu encanto-**le era difícil al nipón imaginar ser el único ser humano que había querido a Fai pero algo de su intuición le decía que el rubio no mentía.

**-Tú tampoco estas tan mal Kurogane.**

Ambos sonrieron casi al unísono. Las palabras en esos momentos terminaban sobrando pero había muchas cosas pendientes.

A Fai le costaba hablar o casi pensar, pero se sentía bien y a salvo, con esperanza, volvió a recostarse sobre el pecho del nipón y cerro los ojos, para añadir muy quedito:

**-Yo también te amo Kurogane.**

**-Eso ya lo sabía.**

**-¿Y ahora que haremos?**

**-Luchar, debemos luchar. Fai debes ser fuerte, debes olvidar todo lo demás, debes vivir¡vive para mí, vive por mi Fai¿Lo harás?**

El abrazo se había vuelto mas intenso, casi desesperado, Fai se incorporo para ver al nipón a los ojos, esto era importante, había llegado la hora de ser fuerte y ahora de repente, tenia frente a sus ojos un excelente motivo, que lo miraba anhelante además.

**-Sí, lo haré, lucharé.**

Kurogane tomo entre sus manos el rostro del mago y lo beso, no era un beso delicado si no uno demandante y apasionado, Fai se aferraba a la ropa del japonés, valía la pena luchar era lo mas decente que había tenido en su vida, sí quería vivir, _debía vivir_. Cuando se separaron a Fai solo se le ocurría una cosa por decir:

**-Gracias Kurogane.**

**-¿Gracias porque? **

**-Por todo…gracias por todo- **se acurruco nuevamente como un gatito mimado.

**-No Fai, gracias a ti-**Kurogane se sentía tan bien, tan feliz, se abrazaron con ternura a esperar el amanecer por ahora estaba todo dicho.

Allí abrazados, sabían que ya no importaba el futuro porque ellos estaban juntos, sabían que no eran perfectos, que los problemas no les serian ajenos , que habrían momentos de dudas, de incertidumbre e incluso de desconfianza pero estaban dispuestos a luchar por la felicidad mutua y común con todo lo que tuvieran, por que valía la pena el esfuerzo y por que ellos como individuos lo merecían , ambos entendían la suerte de haberse encontrado, y de haberse enamorado, porque quizás y después de todo ésta era la _compensación_ que les daba la vida a todos los sufrimientos del pasado y la razón por la que se hubieran conocido: para ser felices.

**Fin**

**Lodigesia**

* * *

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, termine!!!!!!!! Quería termina con algo realmente lindo y al final termine como pude, lo siento, esto de escribir a veces es un poco frustrante, de todas maneras ya lo termine. Gracias a todas por sus reviews y si tienen alguna sugerencia estaré encantada de recibirla.**


End file.
